Bill O'Reilly
Bill O'Reilly battled John Lennon in John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly. He also made a cameo appearance in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD on both occasions. Information on the rapper William James "Bill" O'Reilly, Jr. was born on September 10, 1949. He is an American television host, author, historian, syndicated columnist, and political commentator. O'Reilly hosts the political commentary program The O'Reilly Factor on the Fox News Channel, which is currently the most watched cable news television program on American television. During the late 1970s and 1980s, he worked as a news reporter for various local television stations in the United States and eventually for CBS News and ABC News. From 1989-1995, he was anchor of the entertainment news program Inside Edition. O'Reilly is widely considered a conservative commentator, though some of his positions diverge from conservative orthodoxy (in particular his opposition to the death penalty, and support for gun control and environment). He is a registered "independent", and characterizes himself as a "traditionalist". O'Reilly is also the author of ten books as well as the host of The Radio Factor from 2002 to early 2009. As of 2015, O'Reilly continues to host his Fox News program and has made various guest appearances on other talk shows as well. ERBoH Bio Okay, let's get this over with!! I used to work for one of those fake news shows called "Inside Edition" where the teleprompter stopped working and I flipped out screaming, "F**k it, we'll do it live!" I was right! I'm always right! Now I work for the best, most important news network ever called Fox News as a right wing commentator on my own show, "The O'Reilly Factor." It's probably the best show on TV ever. It's the only place you'll get THE TRUTH in my No Spin Zone where I put those pinhead liberal media liars in their place! Sure, I'm not perfect. I've been sued for sexual harassment by a staff member for talking about Caribbean shower fantasies and a "little brown woman" who I showed my penis to, and yeah, I'm insensitive to other races and religions for sure. I also wrote a gross, erotic thriller called "Those Who Trespass." But you know who the real problem is? Obama! Is that enough for you stupid, ERB pinheads? Lyrics 'Verse 1:' You fucking long hair, living in your yellow submarine! Well, you're about to get sunk by the right-wing political machine! Stop your presses, Lennon! You call me Mr. Bill O'Reilly! When it comes to squashing limeys, I come recommended highly! You're weak. Between you and me, there's no comparison! I'll beat you so bad, you'll weep gently like George Harrison! You're Paul McCartney's bitch with less talent than Ringo, And I'd rather suck George Bush's dick than Yoko Ono's! 'Verse 2:' Because I'm evil, heart blacker than Don Cheadle! Ten thousand dollar shoes I use to stomp out a Beatle! Don't tell me to shut the fuck up! That's how I survive! Now, here's Sting. What? Fuck it, we'll do it live! Trivia *He is the first character to bear the given name William, preceding Billy Mays, William Shakespeare, Bill Gates, Bill Nye, William Wallace, William Clark, and Bill S. Preston. *He is the third rapper to be mentioned in a battle after they appear, along with Adolf Hitler and Chuck Norris in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. *His picture appeared in Nice Peter's first picture song, "Fuck You, Man, I Ain't Gay".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVh2SDX_GW4 *His last lines were a reference to a meltdown during an outtake on Inside Edition.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qy-Y3HJNU_s *He is the first person to mention a future rapper, in this case Barack Obama, in his official ERB Bio. References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:EpicLLOYD